


rewrite the stars

by Half



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU - no curse, F/F, i was having fun, this is literally just straight up silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half/pseuds/Half
Summary: Nicole Haught is certain that she's alone in this movie theatre.So is Waverly Earp.





	rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> The song they're singing is "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman. I recommend listening to it, because it sort of helps the flow of the fic make sense, I think.

It’s simple really: Nicole Haught hates homework and likes movies.

Her brother once derisively called her a “born Ravenclaw”, but Nicole had taken it as a compliment.

All the wit and smarts, and all of the boredom that accompanied trying to apply them to something that didn’t interest her.

Combine it all with that early portion of December where almost everyone is still in school and a movie club membership that gets her tickets basically for free, and she’s got a seat to the same movie for the fourth time this week in the small theatre in Purgatory. To make it better, she’s got the room all to herself.

Well… _mostly_ to herself.

Nicole is camped out in the way back and slouched down in her seat, half taking a nap even though she’s enjoying herself, and it’s not until halfway through _Come Alive_ that she notices her.

There’s another woman, college age like Nicole, in the theatre, a several rows ahead, singing along to the songs in the movie.

When it gets to the next song, Nicole realizes that the other woman thinks she’s alone in the theatre, too.

Nicole considers coughing or clearing her throat, making herself known, but the woman has a pretty voice and Nicole’s seen the regular version at this point anyway, so…

She scoots down further in her seat and watches, a small smile on her face, as the woman stands up in front of her own seat and belts out _Never Enough_ in perfect time alongside Loren Allred's voice.

Well, at least she’s seen the movie before, too.

Nicole finally gets some guts and times the start of _Rewrite the Stars_ , then shifts up straighter in her seat, swallows, and cuts the woman off before she can start.

She gets out the _“You know I want you / It’s not a secret I try to hide”_ and notices the woman start to look around, confused.

Nicole stands up, grinning, and continues, _“I know you want me / So don’t keep saying our hands are tied”_

The woman finally spots her, and in the light of the movie Nicole watches her go pale, then immediately flush red with embarrassment. She dives for the aisle, but Nicole bolts over to cut her off, holding her hands up and giving her what she hopes is an encouraging look.

_“You claim it’s not in the cards_

_But fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

_But you’re here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you’re my destiny?”_

The whole time she sings along, Nicole slowly approaches the woman, her hands raised in a sort of surrender. She holds her hand out quickly during the pause and whispers, “Nicole.”

The woman looks at her like she has twelve heads, but takes her hand and replies, “Waverly…”

Nicole winks at her and continues, now pulling Waverly down towards the screen in time with the music.

_“What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You’d be the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you_

_And it’s up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don’t we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight”_

It’s time for the song to switch in the movie, and Waverly seems to know it too. Nicole takes a step back, giving her room to bail, but to her genuine surprise Waverly taps her just above her collarbone, grins, and picks up the song, forcing Nicole back up the way they came.

_“You think it’s easy_

_You think I don’t want to run to you_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can’t walk through_

_I know you’re wondering why_

_Because we’re able to be_

_Just you and me_

_Within these walls_

_But when we go outside_

_You’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all”_

Waverly giggles and grabs Nicole by the hand, taking her on a run through the rows of the theatre.

_“No one can rewrite the stars_

_How can you say you’ll be mine_

_Everything keeps us apart_

_And I’m not the one you were meant to find_

_It’s not up to you_

_It’s not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight”_

They pick up the next lines together in perfect beat with the movie, Waverly jumping up onto the arms of one of the seats and trusting Nicole to catch her when she jumps off of it into the next row, then repeat it again with the cocky laughter of teenagers.

_“All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you”_

_“It feels impossible,”_ Waverly whisper-sings as Nicole half-carries half-tosses her onto the next seat.

_“It’s not impossible,”_ Nicole calls back to her, jogging to catch up as Waverly dances into the aisle.

_“Is it impossible?”_

Nicole catches her around the waist, and they grin at each other as they both sing, _“Say that it’s possible”_

Their foreheads bump together and then they’re off, jumping amongst the seats from armrest to armrest, aisle to aisle, Nicole catching Waverly on an instinct she didn’t know she had, both of them laughing as they sing the rest of the song at the top of their lungs.

_“How do we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

_Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you_

_And it’s up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_Why don’t we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours”_

Waverly falls into a seat and Nicole tumbles after her, catching herself on the armrests just short of crashing into her, their faces only inches apart. They breathe each other in, gasping for air.

Waverly swallows and hoarsely sings the final lines,

_“You know I want you_

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can’t have you_

_We’re bound to break and_

_My hands are tied”_

They just stare at each other, waiting while the movie continues to play, until Nicole whispers, “Waverly.”

“Nicole.”

“You… have a pretty voice,” Nicole tries.

Waverly laughs, and the tension deep in Nicole’s voice relaxes, allowing her to stand straight up again and get out of the other woman’s space.

“Yours isn’t bad, either.”

“Not bad, huh?”

Waverly winks, and Nicole feels her stomach flip in a way that has nothing to do with how tired her body feels.

“Uh… I should… get back to my seat. And stop… bothering you?”

Nicole, suddenly feeling shy and awkward, turns to leave the aisle, and Waverly grabs her wrist.

“Why don’t you sit down next to me and finish the movie, Nicole?” Waverly asks, her voice quiet in a way that has nothing to do with the singing.

They stare at each other for another moment, then Nicole sits down in the next seat.

“So,” she murmurs. “Do we need to do that for the rest of them now, too?”

Waverly laughs, loud and genuine, and Nicole feels her chest heat up when the other woman threads their fingers together on the armrest. “I don’t think so. I think those will be seated sing-alongs.” She gives Nicole a sideways glance. “Together?”

Nicole nods, smirks, and softly sings, _“It’s up to you.”_

It takes Waverly a moment, and then she breaks into another laugh, the sound filling the theatre as they turn their attention back to the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Rebecca Ferguson plays Jenny Lind, the character who sings Never Enough, but it's actually Loren Allred's voice.


End file.
